I Hate You
by Numbuh.20
Summary: Lars thinks Pi hates him. But does he really? LarsXPi :P Rated T to be safe!


**Summary: Lars thinks Pi hates him. But does he really? **

**A/N: decided to write another LarsXPi fanfic because well, they're too damned adorable together!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power**

* * *

"I fucking hate you, Lars!" Pi Piston shouted at his best friend, Lawrence Rodriguez. Though he'd never dare call him by his real name.

"Yeah? Go join everybody else in Ocean Shores! See if I give a damn." Lars yelled back at him. They'd been arguing a lot lately. Over little things. Sometimes, over nothing at all. Still they argued and yelled.

"Maybe I will! I'll join the anti-Lars club they have! And if they don't have one, I'll start one! I'm sure your brother would join me and be my Vice President." Pi was pissed off. For the life of him Lars couldn't figure out why.

"Good, I'll even be the treasurer." Lars snorted at him. He honestly would join an anti-Lars club. It wasn't like he had the best life in the world. So many people already hated him. He didn't need one of his best friends to hate him, too.

"Hold up! You'd be the treasurer of your own hate club?" Pi paused, feeling uneasy about what Lars had just said.

"That's what I said. Isn't it? We can even raise enough money to get me the hell out of here and _never_ come back. I'm obviously not wanted here." Lars crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the hallway.

"That's not true." Pi shook his head. Lars looked away from him.

"Oh don't be a _pussy_, Pi. It's pretty obvious everyone here hates me. Might as well get the fuck out of here. Everyone would be much happier without Lars Rodriguez." Lars had never expressed how much people hated him until this point. Because he didn't care until his best friend started to hate him too. Suddenly it became too much for him.

"I wouldn't." Pi shook his head.

"Just a second ago you wanted to start an anti-Lars club. What the hell am I supposed to believe?" Lars glanced at him.

"I was just mad at you I didn't mean any of it." Pi informed sadly. He didn't like seeing Lars this upset over something. It wasn't like Lars often talked about his feelings. According to Pi he had little to no emotions. None that he could express facially, anyway.

"What's so damned special about me?" Lars scoffed angrily and rolled his eyes.

"Tons of stuff." Pi shrugged his shoulders and took a step toward him. Since Lars was leaning against a wall, he couldn't back away or he would.

"Like what? Name three things about me that would make me think you don't hate me right now." Lars demanded in a snappy voice. Pi smiled.

"Okay, I enjoy a challenge. One... I spend every single fucking day with you. Two... If I hated you I wouldn't be standing this close to you. Three... You're kind of really cute when you're pissed off." Pi stared at him while he took another step closer to Lars. Now they were only an arm's length apart.

"That's why you've been picking fights with me all week? Because you think I'm _cute_ when I'm mad?" Lars uncrossed his arms and rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much. I love being able to get you all worked up over nothing. It's become a favorite hobby of mine." Pi smiled and nodded his head. Now that the truth was out in the open, he wanted to know what Lars thought of it. Lars finally smirked.

"You're fucking stupid, Pi Piston. You know that?" Lars laughed then he grabbed Pi's arms and pulled him closer.

"I've been told." Pi nodded his head happily. His stomach suddenly filled with butterflies, noticing how close he was to Lars. Practically stepping on his feet. Pi knew he shouldn't feel like this. He shouldn't be this happy about being this close to Lars, but he was.

"At least you know." Lars laughed before he moved forward and kissed Pi. It was short and sweet. No hesitation. It was the greatest thing Pi had experienced in his life. Pi wrapped his arms around Lars' neck and pulled him even closer. When they broke apart, Lars stared at Pi a second before smiling.

"Maybe I don't hate you." Pi admitted as he ran his fingers in between Lars' hair and his hat.

"Of course not, I'm Lawrence Rodriguez." Lars leaned over and kissed him again. Pi closed his eyes then smiled. He never wanted this moment to end. Though, he knew it had to. Eventually.


End file.
